


I’m with you.

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It’s mutual, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, its just a gay time, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Iori is plagued by a nightmare.





	I’m with you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyes/gifts).



> for a friend ♡

Iori stares at the ceiling. He thinks it’s the ceiling — it’s pitch dark in his room (it’s probably one in the morning), so he could be looking at anything right now, but logic deduces that it’s the ceiling.

In a way, it’s calming. There’s nothing to distract him from trying to calm his breathing into a steady rhythm, although the silence makes the thumping of his heart twice as loud. He’s almost worried that it’ll wake someone else up.

He squeezes his eyes shut, although it doesn’t really make any visual difference. It just makes the flurry of images behind his eyelids all the clearer, flashes from the nightmare that shook him awake in a cold sweat. He’s still gasping as he fumbles for his phone on his desk, squinting at the screen for the time. Far too early to be awake. He pulls a pillow close to his chest and curls up, almost as if to squeeze his panic away. It doesn’t work, not really.

His throat burns.

Iori throws back the covers and slowly pulls himself out of bed, time feeling sticky and slow as he walks to the kitchen. His fingers fumble on the cabinet doors, and he’s careful not to smash the glass while filling it to the brim with water. He gulps it down, parched, and it only kind of helps. It just makes him gasp harder.

He hears footsteps, and he freezes. Who is it? Osaka-san? Maybe his brother. He stills himself so he’s barely breathing.

He sees bright red hair peek around the corner, followed by a soft smile, and the tension in his muscles dissolves.

“...Iori.” whispers Riku. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Iori shakes his head, glances away. “...I woke up.”

He looks back up for long enough to see sympathy flit across Riku’s face. “Nightmares, right?”

Iori nods slowly.

Riku moves towards him and takes the glass from his hands. He sets it on the counter, and before Iori can say anything, he wraps his arms around him.

“Nanase-san...?”

“It’s alright.” he hushes. “It’s okay. You’re fine.”

Iori… he feels tears prick at his eyes. He shouldn’t be crying, this isn’t anything to cry at, and yet…

“Nanase-san, why are you…”

Riku’s voice is close to his ear, so he hears him loud and clear when he says, “Because you’re always worrying about me. Don’t you know I worry about you too?”

He’s not sure what to say. It’s something he already knows, something he should know, but somehow hearing it spoken out loud like this is… it’s…

Iori feels himself begin to shake as he buries his head in Riku’s shoulder, and he lets go quietly. Riku pats his hair, a soothing gesture that makes Iori feel far younger than he is. He balls up his fists in Riku’s shirt, listening and letting his soft words wash over him as he cries.

“You’re doing amazingly, Iori.” he whispers.

A few minutes and a dozen more sweet assurances later, Iori is sitting on the floor with his back to the counter, watching Riku as he pours out water for two mugs. Riku carries both mugs and sits down next to him, handing Iori his, which he accepts. He breathes in the drink, Riku’s favorite — hot chocolate. He takes a sip, and it reminds him of Riku. Sweet and warm.

He watches Riku as he drinks his own, smiling even as he sets it down and turns to Iori.

“What do you want to do?” he asks, which is... confusing. It’s not the middle of the day, it’s... the literal opposite.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... do you want to chat a little bit?” he says. “We can go to sleep too, if you want, after this. Are you okay sleeping alone? I can sleep with you if you want.”

Iori has a brief flash of the last time Riku had asked him such a thing, back during their day camping. He hopes he isn’t blushing too much. “I...” He swallows. “Talking is nice.”

“Okay then!” says Riku. He stretches his legs out and knocks his right one into Iori’s left, and keeps it there. “So... what were you up to today? I didn’t see you much.” Riku actually pouts at that, which has Iori smiling.

He’s cute.

“Just dance practice, then some vocal work later, and I was helping our manager for the rest.” he replies.

“Sounds busy... are you eating well?”

Iori nods. “Yes, I like to think so.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear...” Riku’s eyes widen, like he’s just remembered something. “Oh! What does your schedule look like tomorrow?”

“...I’ve got some homework to do, and then I’m free in the afternoon.” he says. “Do you have plans for me?”

  
Riku grins. “Perfect. Do you want to go get some food together, or something? I was gonna text you earlier to ask, but I forgot.” He looks a little bashful at the last part, embarrassed at his fault.

Iori, on the other hand, is touched. “I’d... I’d love to. Where will we go?”

“Your choice! I’m treating you, too.”

“That’s not necessary—“ protests Iori, but Riku is having none of it.

“I want to! I can’t have a high schooler pay for our meal, either, that wouldn’t be nice.”

“You’re only a year older than me, Nanase-san.”

“That’s irrelevant!”

Iori laughs, amused by Riku’s... well, by Riku. The confident smile he’s wearing is enchanting, and it might just be because it’s way, way too late at night, but Iori knocks his leg into Riku’s.

 

  
They slump onto the couch together, and Iori tries to hide his surprise when Riku falls right into him, head on his shoulder and — dare he say snuggling into him.

Riku tugs the blanket up around them, and curls his legs up underneath himself. Iori takes the other side of the blanket up around himself as well, mirroring Riku and leaning back into the couch.

“I really could fall asleep here.” mumbles the sleepy voice. “It’s comfortable.”

“Mm. You’re right.” Iori agrees. “It’s... warm.”

Riku exhales. “If you want to sleep here, we’ll have to move a bit.”

“You think so?”

Riku answers by moving away from Iori, which made him feel cold and... it was weird without him there. But he isn’t left wanting for long. Riku shuffles so he’s seated at the far end of the couch, and he pokes Iori with his feet as he lies down. He pats the space next to him with one hand.

“Come on, I’m getting cold already.” He smiles softly, and he’s... too adorable.

“Cute.” whispers Iori, already kind of breathless. He lays himself down next to Riku, and wow, there really isn’t much space — he can feel himself sliding off onto the floor. But Riku’s arm goes around his back, and they’re face to face, with Riku holding him close enough that he can feel their hearts beat in tandem.

“Better?” Riku says, so quietly it’s little more than a breath.

Iori can barely catch his own. “Y... yes.”

Riku brings his other hand up to close around Iori’s, tangling their fingers together. Iori can’t quite tell if his heart has stopped, or if it’s going so fast that it’s unmeasurable.

“Goodnight, Iori.” he whispers, sweet and warm, and his eyes fall shut, perfect lashes on his cheeks. “Sweet dreams.”

Iori’s eyes still sting, but he doesn’t want to close them now, not yet. He wants to watch Riku’s face until sleep takes him by force, he wants the credits to fade into black as he memorizes the feeling of Riku’s arms around him.

His hand tightens around Riku’s, gently.

_Sweet dreams?_

“Goodnight, Riku.”

_There’s no doubt about that._

 

**Author's Note:**

> iori, bolting upright several hours later: was he asking me on a date


End file.
